Ascension of a God: Enlightment
by Xiao Yao
Summary: This is a story I thought up after many years of reading. However, I thought of three ways of how my story could progress from the beginning. It could end with a dark, gray, or good Naruto. This version is my Gray Naruto. He will be as cool as cucumber and incredibly brilliant. Perfect for fans who loves to see Naruto gets his hands dirty while not being a total asshole.
1. Chapter 1

"What!" Minato shouted out of the top of his lungs in front of the Sandaime Hokage.

The Third Hokage sighed, he had hoped Minato would understand.

"Minato, I said that Konoha will need you to go through a poltical marriage with Suna as the future Fourth Hokage in order to strenghten our bonds."

"I heard you but what about love, what about Kushina." said Minato

The Third Hokage looked at Minato seriously and said, "You are a shinobi of Konoha, and don't you think it is time to let go of your personal feelings for once and do what's right for Konoha as the Hokage."

"I understand Hokage-sama." said Minato in a pained voice.

Seeing Minato's pain the Third Hokage decides to comfort him, ""Look Minato, I know this is hard for you and what I'm asking you is a lot, but please understand this alliance is very important for peace. Think about the children, the tired shinobi, and the blood. I know this is difficult so take the next few days to think about it. The girl you are marrying is coming in ten days, by then I hope you are prepared."

"Okay, Hokage-sama."

After ten days, the girl from Suna came. Her name was Mai and she was well-known shinobi for her planning abilities. Her heritage is also pretty impressive, she is a the cousin of the mighty Sasori, granddaughter of Chiyo, and a sister-in-law to the Fourth Kazekage, she was also the baby from the poltical marriage with Kiri and Suna.

Both Minato and Mai met and just exchanged pleasantries. Several days latter they got married. The marriage was a lavish one with clans and high up shinobi all over from Suna to Konoha.

And so this marks the beginning of a loveless marriage.

**Four Years Later**

"Mother, are you okay," said a worried three-year old Naruto when he saw his mother coughing.

"I will be fine dear, after all I was an elite shinobi. "

The key word was **was, **after Naruto became two, Mai had caught the family sickness her clan has. Over the years, Mai's condition has only gotten worse, such was the curse of being part of one of the 4 great genius clan in the world.

There are clans tht produces genius all over the world. However, there are only 4 clans in the world that can be claimed the smartest clan in the world.

They are the Nara, Aku, Shiba, and Kuchki.

Each clan is the very peak of intellect, however they all posess a defect to bablance them out.

The Nara Clan is Konoha's genius clan, is famous for their lazy attitudes, however their lazy attitudes was actually promoted because of the stress of using their brain. They each posess an incredible focus that allows them to think logically over every possible step and counter it. However, by doing so their body can't handle such mental stress that their mind oberloads. The laziness was in fact their coping mechanism.

They are like fire, burning each and every plan that come their way.

The Aku Clan is the clan that Mai hailed from and is the genius clan of Suna. They are all famous for their early retirement because of their weak posses an incredibley flexible mind. Within matters of seond they can come up with an incredibly creative plans by seeing using the flaws on an enemy's plan and effectively countering it or by meshing plans together by finding a common ground. However such focus puts the body in a blunder and can seriously weaken ones body.

The are like the ever shifting wind, cutting everything with their many forms.

The Shiba Clan is a clan Mai also hailed from and is the genius clan of Mizu. They are famous for their bloodthirsty insanity. They posess an incredbibly adaptive mind. However this posess a drawback for them because their minds could only bend so much before snapping. This resulted in them holding the thing that had the most profound impression of them and that was killing as they are and that was their line of work.

They are the ever changing water adapting to whatever come their way and overwhelming them with a powerful wave when it only look like a peaceful ocean.

Finally there was the Kuchki Clan, they are known for their quick precise reaction to any plans they can. Their intelligence allows them for quick comprehensiion and react with the same as a regular genius that had a day to think about the problem. However due to that they also age prematurely, every one who was over thirty would look they were in their eighties.

They are the quick lightning that strikes you before you will even realize what happens.

However the 4 Great Genius clan' glory has almost cease to exist. The Aku and Shiba clan's have less than ten members combined and the members are hardly revered.

Aku's member now only includes Mai, a trophy wife for the Fourth Hokage, Chiyo, an old woman that is retired, Ebizo, an old man, Sasori, a puppet user long suspected dead or insane and Naruto, a child.

Shiba's member includes Mai, Naruto, and Yagura , the bloodthirsty Fourth Mizukage.

The Kuchki was decimated by Konoha a long time ago during the Second Shinobi War by a battle led by Danzo.

Finally the while the Nara Clan thrived, they began having children outside of the clan in order to conqueor the sickness that has plagued the clan. They suceeded but at the cost of lowering their intelligence that the only the smartest of the clan clan now could match the Naras of the old.

The last light of hope for the 4 genuis clan lies within Naruto. Naruto have heard tales on how smart the clans were and how they ave fallen from his mom. His mother has constantly praise him for his intelligence that could surpass her in such a young age.

Naruto has always been impress by those clan hoping to one day to live up to his clan's name. However, his clan's name was not the only name he has to live up. He also have to live up to his dad's names.

He has to live up to the Fourth Hokage's name. Naruto was four-year old but he wasn't stupid, far from it, he was a genius. He could tell that his father did not like him.

However, like any four-year old, he still yearns for his dad's approval and becoming an awesome ninja is probably a way to earn it.

Mai suddenly started coughing again, and Naruto was worried. Her condition has only gotten worse, even though Tsunade the greatest medic is treating her.

Suddenly in the midst of Mai's coughing a powerful and malicious chakra filled the air.

Mai immdiatedly deduce whose chakra that was covering the whole Konoha, only one being she knew of could posess chakra like this and it was the Kyubi.

"Kaa- chan, I'm scare, what's happening?"

Mai only smiled back and said, "Salvation."

She knew of three ways to exploit a situation like this, now if she could only figure out which way is the best way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers**

**This is how I imagined the story would end and if you like it, that's great. If you don't than now is your time to piss off and we would not be wasting each other's time.(Well mostly yours.) This isn't exactly detailed and I' just super lazy so this is just to keep people happy and stuff. Also it would be great for some suggestion. (Might not actually read it though, depends on my mood.)**

Down beneath the moon two warriors were staring at each other under its silver luminace.

Their apperance was like the sun and the moon. Both majestic in their own rights but different in a subtle way.

One was glowing with an intense golden light, an energy surronding him like the sun shining so bright that it blinds you.. The other was also glowing, but not as bright as the other man, it was a silver glow that ever shine so subtle and controlled.

Then the man surrounded by the golden light narrowed his golden eyes, and looked into the other man's eyes, a pair of silver eyes with six spirals. He opened his mouth and asked

"Why, brother, why have you cause so much damage to the world? What is your goddamn reason to do all this crap? Answer me, Naruto!"

Naruto stood still and truly thought about his answer. Why did he do all this? He immediatedly came up with so many answer.

For Peace, no he found absolute peace is stupid and impossible.

Because the world needs a calamity to change, he could give a rat's ass about change.

Because the world has abused chakra, that would be so hypocritical since he done that too.

Becoming a god because he had a huge god complex.

Because he felt like it.

Because he is a complete pyshco and asshole.

No none of those reason were right. Finally he answered,"Circumstances, circumstances, my dear brother."

Perhaps, if his mother had made a different choice he would have turned out different.


End file.
